Aboard the Morbid Dawn
by Infectious One
Summary: An FBI agent, and a group of selected Overlanders are sent off into space to investigate a craft that was made for science studies. What they don't realize was it was made not just for research. Mainly OC's, few Officials.


Too bad it wasn't her first day, she wouldn't be the one commanding humans to shoot random objects, and nearly get shot. When one bullet aimed at her and missed, they all then came flying at her as if she was a dummy being dragged by wires around the training sector of the IMA, literally a maze built to do anything, even shift paths when coded to. She was thankful for the telekinesis, being able to bend the bullets to avoid a strike in the shoulder, once before has that happened, and that prevented from her from being able to fight, even better, it was shortly after she met the head honcho of the island, the same one she slept it the night she first arrived on the tourist hot spot. That was only two months ago, her shoulder still ached, but since her escape from being killed, she could care less about it, she was more worried about the humans shooting up in the air to one of the helicopters that sat on their perches.

Finally she pulled her body around and stopped the bullets completely, and tried to cry out at them, "Enough! Cease fire!"

A slow ripple effect her voice made, first it was three humans, then it was five, then seven, back to six, then eight. She just kept her hands in the air, holding the bullets in still until every one of the humans stopped, and lowered their weapons. Growling with eyes burning, she whirled the bullets behind her, and sent them firing back, purposely making the bullets fly by, cutting only their uniforms, until they were stripped completely nude. Those that were also in training just froze stiff seeing her reaction, but then they chuckled, watching as the IMA soldiers struggled to get something to cover their rockets and space-balls, they knew how short the pegacorn got with humans, and could understand why, she was the only female Overlander that was second in command of the Fighting Branch.

After seeing enough of the humans bare skin, Phali spun around on her heals and made her way to a safe-house chamber, where Samiria stood grinning, and laughed seeing Phali's expression steaming with irritation, "No wonder you're considered the most deadliest woman."

"Not my fault these things don't know how to follow instructions." Phali growled lowly, wlaking beside the white and black wolf out of the training sector, "This is why I can't wait to get home everyday."

"But now you don't want to go on vacation any farther than here." Samiria grinned.

Phali glanced over to the wolf with her violet eyes speaking poison, "We're never to talk about it, ever!"

Samiria couldn't help herself but laugh a bit more, "Especially when you took the pregnancy test. _That_ would've made headline news."

"I can see it now." Phali rolled her eyes and gestured her fingers to make a square shape, "FBI agent impregnated by a pirate on Santa Tenacion do to a game of Strip Poker."

The wolf flashed a glance over to the red and black pegacorn with a devious grin, "Did he look good at least?"

No response from Phali this time, she seemed already fuming, and this time just kept it to herself, Samiria lowered her head and looked to see the expression on the woman's face, and saw a bit of wonder in her eyes, "It could've been worse, one of his accomplances was diseased."

"True." Phali nodded, "I just...I mean yes it was a fun night...but..."

"But what?" Samiria blinked, stopping as soon as Phali stopped, slipping her hands into her jacket, "Aw come on! Don't tell me you want to go back!"

Phali sighed, "It's not that, it's just how could I be so stupid..."

"Easy, it's called alcohol." The wolf nudged her, "Just next time only have two glasses, not three."

As Phali began to speak a response, a male voice quickly cut their conversation to nothing, and pulled their heads to face him, another human, but a more heavier set type, around his sixties, but still going strong, "ladies, I hate to cut your chit chat, but we just got a criminal into custody."

Phali's eyes glowed, and quickly her face paled slightly, there was no way she was facing him again.


End file.
